INOLVIDABLE TERRY
by AutorasCandyTerry
Summary: Fic conjunto escrito por Ceshire, Doralix, Canulita Pech, Nally Graham, CandyPecosa, Katydg, Palasatenea2018 y Elby8a. Un capítulo diario.
1. ¡Hasta aquí!

Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **y han sido utilizados en este fanfiction exclusivamente por motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Fic grupal escrito por: **Ceshire, Doralix, Canulita Pech, Nally Graham, CandyPecosa, Katydg, Palasatenea2018 y Elby8a**

 **(¯`·._.·[** **INOLVIDABLE TERRY ]·._.·´¯)**

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Hasta aquí!**

 _Escrito por Ceshire_

Llovía.

Una gota resbaló desde la parte alta del ventanal y se escurrió por el cristal en un serpenteante camino hacia abajo. La observó avanzar y esquivar otras tantas, inmóviles. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo conseguiría deslizarse antes de que otra gota la hiciera desaparecer, aniquilándola.

Porque siempre era así. Podías huir y escurrirte, pero algo siempre conseguía consumirte.

La gota dio un giro a la derecha, absorbiendo a un par más pequeñas y siguió con su descenso, más grande, más poderosa.

Y al segundo siguiente, la gota se detuvo. Sola, indecisa. Justo como él. Ya no se preguntaba por qué, ahora simplemente lo sabía: Que, a veces, el precio de vivir es mucho más caro que el de morir.

La gota recobró el camino y sus ojos se empañaron por puro mimetismo. Era bueno saber que aún podía llorar, porque sabía que la capacidad para sonreír se le había agotado.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo el amargo regusto de la impotencia.

La gota se dividió en dos y se precipitó hacía la madera, que las absorbió y las hizo desaparecer, pero la vida resultaba generosa de vez en cuando y las dejo renacer, escurriéndose de sus ojos hacía sus mejillas obligándole a decir la frase que se había tragado por casi 4 años.

―Hasta aquí.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

―¿Por qué?

La pregunta era sencilla, atrás había quedado el tono incómodo de los reproches y las imprecaciones, ahora estaba más bien aderezada con la indiferencia.

Terry pensó en todo lo que había afrontado él solo. Se enfrentó a su madre, a la madre de ella, a conocidos y extraños. A todo el mundo. Y por mucho que doliese admitirlo, a sí mismo.

Fue muy consciente de que había cometido errores debido a su edad. Su inexperiencia y juventud le dieron un golpe de que difícilmente se recuperaría. Había huido, como un cobarde, para no cumplir con su papel ni con su palabra y entonces, se encontró con la imagen de sí mismo que le avergonzó y lo hizo volver, prometiendo que, si él no podía ser feliz, la haría feliz a ella.

Por eso, tragándose su orgullo, pidió más veces perdón en esos meses que en sus diecisiete años anteriores. Y por eso también encajó las humillaciones e insultos con los que le contestaron aquellas dos mujeres con las que debía saldar cuentas.

Se volvió poco a poco menos Terry Granchester para poder ser la pareja de Susana Marlow.

Sonaba terrible cuando lo pensaba, pero aquella imagen suya en el teatro de mala muerte, provocaba que no se arrepintiera. Había hecho una promesa y el simple hecho de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Susana, le motivaba para seguir sacrificándose de aquella manera. Aunado a que cualquier posible decepción en la mirada azul, podía hacerle enfrascarse en una nueva discusión.

Que Terry estaba invitado a una cena de gala después de una función y él no quería ir, mirada de reprobación y Terry se ponía un traje y llevaba a Susana del brazo a la recepción. Que debían hacer una gira de dos meses y Susana debía ir a sus terapias, mirada de decepción y Terry pagaba un vagón entero para que Susana, su madre y su fisioterapeuta viajaran cómodos. Que, si Terry era invitado a comer en casa de su madre y Eleanor no la soportaba, mirada de dolor por no ser lo suficientemente apreciada después de haberle salvado la vida, y Terry la llevaba y el ambiente ligero y agradable en casa de su madre se tornaba pesado y tóxico.

Y así, año tras año, de arrepentimientos, excusas y concesiones, Terry logró arrancarle cada vez más miradas de felicidad que de reproche.

¿En qué momento ser el eterno prometido y perrito faldero de Susana le comenzó importar a Terry? Nadie sabía, ni él mismo. Tal vez cuando casi había sido atropellado en la calle y supo que la muerte era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Lo cual, era tristísimo.

Sabía que Susana le quería. Dentro de su retorcida y egoísta forma de entender el amor, lo hacía. El problema radicaba en que, ésa no era la forma en que Terry merecía o debía ser amado.

Y por muy mala relación que tuviera con su padre, al menos podía recordar ciertas palabras que le había dicho muchos años atrás.

"Terruce, eres un Granchester y no debes dejar que nada ni nadie te anulen."

Y aunque aquello lo había dicho por su condición de bastardo, Terry se dio cuenta que, durante esos años junto a Susana, él se había anulado a sí mismo. Hasta ese día. Día en que por primera vez dijo "hasta aquí"

Había caminado bajo la lluvia hasta la que había sido su casa los últimos años, en Manhattan. Una enorme casa de una planta recién construida, Susana lo había deseado así. Sin fantasmas pasados a los cuales rendirles cara. Terry se mudó un año después de comprarla y él, sin pretenderlo, creó sus propios fantasmas, unos que Susana apenas notó y que ni siquiera intentó disipar porque no los consideraba como tales.

Porque que Robert Hathaway prescindiera de él para las giras debido a los retrasos y molestias causados por sus tres acompañantes era más una consideración que un problema. Que la prensa mencionara en más ocasiones los desplantes públicos de Susana que buenas críticas en sus interpretaciones era, a todas luces, mejor publicidad. Y que Terry gastara todo su sueldo al instante de recibirlo, era una forma de inversión a futuro. En definitiva, a ojos de Susana, Terry no tenía problemas. Y a los de él todo se dibujaba con una claridad totalmente humillante y no sabía cómo ponerle un fin digno a todo.

Así que al entrar al estudio y anunciarle su decisión Terry ya no esperaba precisamente lloriqueos y súplicas de Susana porque se quedara, sino más bien ofensas, desprecio y furia, mucha furia. Pero ella simplemente respondió con indiferencia que le pareció burlesca a él, como si ella creyera que lo que decía no tenía importancia.

―No quiero seguir con esto. No puedo más, Susana. Voy a dejarte ―repitió él. Contrario a la primera vez que lo dijo y que ella no lo miró, Susana levantó la mirada de su libro para buscar en los profundos ojos azules si aquella frase iba en serio o era otra de sus ridículas amenazas. Luego, todo lo que se pintó en el rostro de la rubia fue incredulidad.

―Tú no puedes dejarme, Terry.

―Sí puedo.

Susana sonrió amarga y esa mueca hizo estremecer a Terry, sabía que era el preludio del siguiente reclamo.

―Después de que perdí todo por salvar tu vida, ¿me sales con esto?

―Nunca podré terminar de agradecerte que me salvaras, Susana, pero creo que te he pagado con creces tu sacrificio.

―La pérdida de mi pierna y mi carrera no tienen un valor cuantificable, Terry. Tu deber es permanecer a mi lado ―aquel comentario rabioso y el ceño fruncido de la rubia le dieron a Terry la pista de que comenzaría la verdadera discusión. Ésa, llena de reproches, acusaciones y miles de cosas que echar en cara, algo a lo que Terry había jugado suficientes veces y que había sufrido muchas más como para volver a dejarla ganar con ello.

―Ése es el problema, Susana. Es una obligación, un deber que tú y tu madre se encargaron de poner sobre mis hombros.

―Y tú me diste tu palabra, ¿lo recuerdas? Así que olvídate de esas tonterías y sigamos nuestra vida.

―Voy a irme esta noche, Susana. No volveré. Tendrás una mensualidad más que justa para tus gastos y puedes quedarte la casa, pero no pienso volver.

Susana pareció darse cuenta por fin que la determinación de Terry no había sido cosa de un arrebato. El tono de él habló de días, semanas, incluso meses y mucho resentimiento acumulado. Uno del que ella no creía ser responsable. De todas formas, pensó que había llegado el momento de jugar su última carta.

―Si es por ella, recuerda que jamás te aceptará, no mientras yo exista, Terry.

Susana sonrió, creyéndose victoriosa, Terry la miró largamente antes de suspirar.

―Ella me ama, Susana, como la amo yo y como jamás podré amarte a ti, puedes retenerme todo lo que quieras, pero nunca te entregaré mi corazón. Jamás.

Susana se apartó como si le hubiese dado un puñetazo. La ira tiño de rojo su rostro y solo entonces vio de verdad al Terry que estaba a su lado. El dolor en su mirada, la tensión en su mandíbula, sus hombros más hundidos que los de cualquiera… la viva imagen de la desolación. Y creyó entender por primera vez lo que había hecho ese tiempo. Ella había consumido a Terry y el hombre frente a ella no era ni la mitad del hombre del que se había enamorado o, si es sincera consigo misma, encaprichado.

―Adiós, Susana.

La puerta del estudió se cerró tras él y Susana no consiguió articular palabra, casi como muchas otras cosas que no había conseguido articular en esos años.

Se había terminado.

Él no volvería.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry no sentía. Caminó y caminó y caminó hasta casa de su madre. No sabía qué le recibiría ahí y no sabía tampoco si podrá llegar a la sala antes de desplomarse, sin embargo, los brazos de su madre le rodearon en cuanto cruzó la puerta y él se dejó abrazar y consentir.

Y en algún momento, Terry se sintió bendecido con un alivio tan grande que podría reventarle el pecho.

Ahora solo necesitaba la fuerza para reencontrarse a sí mismo y sólo entonces será capaz de buscar a Candy.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **La idea de este proyecto surgió en un chat de escritoras de fics de Candy y Terry y la verdad no estoy segura de lo que va a resultar de la unión de todas nosotras, pero espero que disfruten la lectura y este pequeño regalo a Terry Granchester por su cumpleaños.**

 **¡Gracias por leer mi capítulo y espero que sigan leyendo los demás!**

 **Ceshire…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inolvidable Terry.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _ **Escrito por Doralix**_

Desde la ventana de su recámara, Eleanor observaba a su hijo, quien daba un tranquilo paseo por el jardín. La aclamada actriz se dio cuenta que Terry nuevamente comenzaba a sonreír, quizá todavía con un poco de tristeza en los ojos, pero al menos ya no con amargura.

Ella sabía que Susana no se quedaría tranquila, esa chica era caprichosa, manipuladora y egoísta; entre muchos defectos más. Pero esta vez, la protectora madre estaba dispuesta a saltar como toda una fiera, con sus garras afiladas y sus colmillos preparados para defender a su cachorro de cualquier víbora venenosa que quisiera hacerle daño.

Eleanor recordó aquella ocasión en que Susana y su madre manipularon a Candy arrancando de ella una promesa muy cruel: el renunciar a Terry.

\- Esa joven lo ama, de eso estoy segura – Murmuró para sí misma – En esta ocasión no permitiré que mujeres como Susana revoloteen alrededor de mi hijo. Lo juro.

Y es que cuando ocurrió aquella triste separación, la actriz se encontraba de gira, razón por la cual no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo; pero tras ver el sufrimiento de su gran amor, ella se prometió luchar contra todos, si era necesario, para lograr que Terry fuera feliz.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín, Terruce caminaba a través de la hierba, pensando en la manera de recuperar su viejo departamento, ya que quería estar en el mismo lugar donde había compartido aquellos dulces momentos con su amada.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, el joven aristócrata se sintió libre y el deseo de recuperar su antigua vida se estaba apoderando de él; sobre todo el irreprimible deseo de recuperar a Candy, quien en ese momento era todo su mundo. El castaño comenzó a pensar en los cambios que debía realizar en su persona antes de volver a buscarla y el primero de ellos era dejar de fumar, debido a que a su bella enfermera no le gustaba que él oliera a cigarro.

De la nada, una duda entró en su cabeza, haciendo que su estómago se contrajera de sólo imaginar ese escenario ¿Y si su tarzán pecosa ya está casada? Se preguntó, pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, pues tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así.

Después de meditarlo a consciencia, tomó la decisión de ir por ella lo antes posible y pedirle que lo perdonara; sí, él estaba dispuesto a arrodillarse ante ella con tal de que lo aceptara de nuevo en su vida, total, más humillado no podía estar.

– Sé feliz – Habían sido las últimas palabras que él le había dedicado en aquella ocasión, pero ahora comprendía que ninguno de los dos podría ser feliz sin el otro y con ese pensamiento en mente, una sonrisa de lado, de esas que hace mucho no se asomaba por su bello rostro, apareció; pues estaba seguro de que ella lo aceptaría de nuevo.

—Susana, ¡oh, Susana! ¿Por qué no te olvidas de ese hombre y ya? Si él no te quiere, no lo puedes forzar a estar contigo. —Le dijo su madre.

Susana simplemente volteó a verla con una sonrisa retorcida, de la cual, hasta su propia progenitora tuvo miedo.

—Nunca mientras yo viva… ese será su castigo por haber destruido mis sueños e ilusiones.

—Pero ese muchacho no te lo pidió, él no te dijo: ¡Sálvame!

—A mí no me importa que no lo haya pedido. Si yo estoy así, es por él; ahora que se abstenga a las consecuencias.

Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, la madre de la actriz se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al pedirle, no, más bien al exigirle a ese joven que se quedará para siempre con su hija. Ella, en aquel momento, había pensado que eso era lo mejor pasa su pequeña, pero al ver en lo que su primogénita se estaba convirtiendo por su culpa, por haberla malcriado tanto, se arrepintió terriblemente de haberlo hecho.

Susana no lo sabía, pero padecía un cáncer muy agresivo que la estaba matando lentamente y Margaret prefirió ocultárselo con la esperanza de que su hija fuera feliz en sus últimos días; pero para su infortunio ocurrió todo lo contrario. Aun así, la señora Marlow deseaba poder ayudar a Susana antes de que abandonara para siempre este mundo.

Esa misma tarde, Susana citó a todos los periodistas para una rueda de prensa, pero ninguno asistió debido a los malos tratos que habían recibido de ella en los últimos meses. La egoísta muchacha se sintió devastada, pues nadie, ni siquiera su propia madre, la quiso ayudar.

Después de todo eso, la salud de la rubia desmejoró mucho, su semblante palideció y comenzó a perder peso, llegando a parecer una calavera viviente. Lo que nadie sabía, es que su propia Madre la estaba envenenando poco a poco, con el propósito de que no sufriera más.

El tic tac del reloj interrumpía constantemente el silencio de la habitación, pero Terruce no parecía notarlo, pues para él, quien tenía la cabeza en otra parte, las manecillas del reloj avanzaban demasiado lento, como si no quisieran que llegara un nuevo día.

El joven actor no había podido dormir en toda la noche, todo debido a una nota que se había publicado en el periódico de esa mañana:

 **Fallece la ex actriz, Susana Marlow, a la edad de 20 años.**

 **Su madre Margaret, viuda de Marlow, se declaró culpable de la muerte de su única hija.**

 **Ella aseguró que su pequeña padecía de cáncer, por lo que decidió acabar con su vida, evitándole así más sufrimiento.**

 **Se presume que la joven fue envenenada por su progenitora.**

Terry estaba muy sorprendido, pues nunca pasó por su mente que Susana pudiera morir de esa forma tan cruel y luego de mucho meditarlo, el castaño decidió que apenas saliera el sol, iría a visitar a Margaret.

Al entrar a la comisaría, el joven pidió hablar inmediatamente con la viuda. Cuando por fin la tuvo enfrente, la señora Marlow bajo la vista, ya que no tinía cara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, hasta que ella comenzó hablar.

−Sé que te causamos mucho daño, pero como podrás darte cuenta, ahora estamos pagando por todo lo que hicimos. Debes saber que todo lo que hice fue pensando en la felicidad de mí hija, quizás fuimos egoístas al atarte a nosotras, pero en ese momento yo no podía hacer otra cosa.

Margaret le tomó la mano a Terruce antes de continuar hablando.

−Muchacho, ahora ya puedes ser feliz, pues Susana al fin está descansando y yo estaré aquí de por vida. Busca a esa joven y pídele perdón de nuestra parte −Expresó la viuda, con un nudo en la garganta

Terry salió de ahí con un montón de sentimientos encontrados, ya que a pesar de todo, él nunca deseó que nada de eso sucediera, pero tuvo que reconocer que con la muerte de Susana, él por fin era totalmente libre de ataduras.

Las últimas hojas de los árboles caían, presagiando que el invierno estaba cerca. Pero para Terruce era como el día más caluroso del verano; sus manos sudaban y sentía los pies pesados, además su cuerpo temblaba ante la incertidumbre.

Un mensaje había sido enviado, y a pesar de que la misiva contaba con muy pocas líneas, para él significaban demasiado.

 **¡Hola, Candice!**

 **¿Cómo estás?**

 **Hace tiempo pensé en escribirte, pero mi inseguridad no me dejó hacerlo.**

 **Sólo quiero que sepas que en mí nada ha cambiado.**

 **T.G.**

Un mes fue el tiempo que se puso de plazo, para aguardar por su respuesta.

Una carta había sido enviada y un corazón estaba en espera.


	3. La carta

**Inolvidable Terry**

 **(3)**

 **LA CARTA**

 _ **Canulita Pech**_

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas y luego de un largo y angustioso mes, el plazo que Terry se había propuesto, en espera de esa carta, finalizó.

Para el orgulloso muchacho todo estaba más que claro, Candy, "su Candy", aquella muchachita pecosa que le había dado los días más alegres de su vida, había tomado su propio camino y para su desgracia no era el mismo que el suyo.

Abrumado por un sinfín de sentimientos, el gallardo joven tomó su boina, así como su rompe vientos, y salió a dar un paseo por las obscuras y desérticas calles de la ciudad.

Terry caminó y caminó sin rumbo fijo, intentando aclarar sus confusos pensamientos, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta el teatro de la compañía Stratford. La idea de entrar al edificio resonó con fuerza en su cabeza, pero antes de hacerlo sacó su reloj del bolsillo, descubriendo así que ya pasaba de la media noche. Indeciso, el castaño permaneció de pie frente a la puerta por algunos minutos, meditando entre ingresar al recinto o regresar a casa de su madre.

Al final optó por la primera opción.

Por fortuna no le costó ningún trabajo convencer al velador para que lo dejara pasar, después de todo, el sexagenario que resguardaba el edificio conocía de sobra el gusto del actor por practicar sus diálogos en completa soledad.

Una vez adentro, el muchacho se dirigió hacia el gran escenario y sin perder el tiempo comenzó a recitar aquellas líneas que conocía de memoria.

\- _"El amor es un humo que sale del vaho de los suspiros; al disiparse, un fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes; al ser sofocado, un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de los amantes. ¿Qué más es? En una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, dulzura que conserva."_

Decenas de frases sucedieron a la primera, cada una expresada con el mismo sentimiento, con el mismo amor, con el mismo dolor. En medio de su desgarradora interpretación, un par de lágrimas solitarias trazaron un sendero a través de sus mejillas y en un gesto dramático, Terry se lanzó de rodillas al suelo, maldiciendo su propia suerte.

\- ¿Qué acaso estoy condenado a morir solo? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes destinado para mí? – Gritó mirando hacia el cielo, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, más que el sonido de su propio eco.

Frustrado, el castaño dejó caer su cuerpo al piso y fue entonces cuando la imagen de esa triste despedida, en las escaleras de aquel lúgubre hospital, llegó a su mente.

El joven actor comprendió que no podía culpar a Candy por no responder a su misiva, ya que si había un culpable en esa historia, ese era él, que la había dejado ir aquella fría noche de invierno; él, que había preferido agonizar lentamente al lado de esa egoísta mujer que ahora yacía en su lecho de muerte.

Era gracioso que hasta la propia Susana, al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba aquella noche, le había sugerido que la alcanzara; pero él, fiel a su estúpido honor, prefirió quedarse ahí, sintiendo como su alma y su corazón, se iban detrás de ella.

\- Sí, yo me merezco eso y más – Murmuró lleno de resignación y motivado por esa nueva revelación, se levantó del suelo y se secó las lágrimas que aún permanecían tibias sobre su rostro. Una vez de pie, se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más se dejaría vencer por la adversidad y que si su destino era vivir en soledad, lo enfrentaría con valor.

Sin más por hacer en ese sitio, Terry se dio a vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del teatro sin percatarse de que, en la penumbra del recinto, alguien había presenciado la mejor interpretación de su vida y mientras observaba como el muchacho se desvanecía entre las sombras, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en sus labios.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

A través de la ventana, una joven de ojos esmeralda observaba con fascinación el camino nevado que la llevaría de regreso al hogar de Pony, habían pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que estuvo ahí y de verdad extrañaba esa sensación de confort que solo podía proporcionarle ese lugar.

A principios de agosto, Albert le había propuesto que lo acompañara en su último viaje del año y aunque ella se negó rotundamente, excusándose en todas las obligaciones que tenía que atender, al final terminó aceptando ante la insistencia de sus madres, Annie, Archie y el doctor Martin, quienes en complicidad con su querido amigo, deseaban que ella saliera de esa pequeña burbuja que había construido alrededor suyo

La rubia no podía quejarse, el viaje había resultado ser mucho más maravilloso de lo que esperaba, no solo por la cantidad de países que había visitado durante su larga travesía, sino por la agradable compañía que tuvo a su lado. Pero lo cierto era que, a pesar de haber conocido lugares excepcionales, ninguno de ellos se comparaba con ese pequeño rinconcito de amor que se ocultaba entre las montañas.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la reja de madera, un tropel de niños de todas las edades salió disparado a recibirla entre empujones, gritos y manotazos.

\- ¡Candy! – Gritaron todos al unísono, completamente emocionados de volver a verla y se abalanzaron hacia ella, haciendo que cayera de espalda sobre la nieve.

\- ¡Niños, compórtense! ¿Qué creen que va a pensar nuestro invitado de nosotros? – Gritó la hermana María con voz firme, logrando así que todos los pequeños se quedaran quietos al instante.

Ante tal cuestionamiento, el caballero que acompañaba a la joven enfermera esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, para luego acercarse hasta donde ella se encontraba, con el fin de ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Muchas gracias, George – Expresó ella, mientras se sacudía la nieve del vestido.

El inexpresivo hombre asintió moviendo la cabeza y luego prosiguió con su tarea de bajar las maletas del auto, llevándolas hasta la entrada de la casa.

\- ¿Gusta pasar a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente? – Le preguntó la señorita Pony, al ver que George se frotaba ambas manos.

\- Le agradezco mucho la invitación, pero temo que tendré que rechazarla. Todavía tengo que viajar hasta Chicago para terminar unos pendientes que me encargó el señor William.

\- Que pena, estoy segura de que le habría encantado el chocolate de la hermana María – Respondió la mujer, con pesar.

\- En otra ocasión será. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que retirarme.

Él se despidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia y regresó al auto para emprender el camino de vuelta.

-Por cierto, el señor William me pidió que les informara que ha dispuesto todo para que la celebración de Noche Buena se realice aquí; en un par de días comenzaran a llegar todo lo necesario para el festejo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos los niños comenzaron a brincar de emoción. El año anterior el festejo se había realizado en la mansión de Lakewood y aunque era un lugar hermoso, ellos preferían pasar la Navidad en su hogar.

Cuando el carro desapareció en el horizonte, Candy se apresuró a abrir una de sus maletas, la cual estaba llena de regalos para cada uno de los habitantes de esa casa. Empezó por entregarles sus juguetes a los más pequeños y cuando todos los niños recibieron su parte, salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones para comenzar a jugar entre ellos.

La repartición finalizó en el comedor, donde la joven entregó sus dos últimos obsequios: un hermoso mandil bordado para la señorita Pony y un molinillo de madera para la hermana María.

\- Nosotros también tenemos algo para ti – Musitó la mayor de sus madres, levantándose de su asiento.

\- Espero que sean galletas de jengibre – Bromeo la rubia, mientras veía como la señorita Pony sacaba algo de una de las gavetas de la vitrina.

\- Es mucho mejor que eso – Contestó la hermana María, sin lograr retener una risita traviesa.

Candy comenzó a preguntarse qué podía ser mejor que sus galletas de jengibre y justo cuando su mente comenzaba a divagar buscando la respuesta, un sobre fue colocado sobre la mesa, haciendo que el corazón de la joven se detuviera al ver el remitente del mismo.

Con manos temblorosas sacó la hoja de papel de su envoltorio y comenzó a leer las escuetas frases que estaban plasmadas en ella. Al comprender el significado de esas palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en un murmuro, el nombre de aquel que tanto había amado se le escapó de los labios.

\- _¡Terry!_ …

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **HOLA CHICAS LINDAS, BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE POR SEGUIR ESTE PEQUEÑO EXPERIMENTO, AL MENOS YO NO ESPERABA QUE TUVIERA TANTA ACEPTACIÓN. GRACIAS.**

 **SEGUNDO, LES QUIERO HACER LA ATENTA INVITACIÓN PARA UNIRSE AL GRUPO DE AUTORAS DE CANDY Y TERRY.**

 **ACTUALMENTE ESTAMOS LLEVANDO A CABO UNA DINÁMICA DE NOMINACIÓN A LOS MEJORES FICS DEL 2018 (POR ESTA OCASIÓN SOLO ESTARÁN CONTEMPLADOS LOS FICS DEL CASTAÑO) ASÍ QUE LES DEJO EL LINK DEL GRUPO, PARA QUIEN GUSTE APOYAR A SU ESCRITORAS Y FICS FAVORITOS, PUEDA HACERLO.**

 **www(punto)facebook(punto)com(diagonal)groups(diagonal)2177855165863125(diagonal) SOLO SUSTITUYEN LA PALABRA EN EL PARÉNTESIS POR EL SIGNO DE PUNTUACIÓN QUE SE INDICA.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO GRANDE Y FUERTE A TODAS USTEDES, NO CREAN QUE ME HE OLVIDADO DE MI OTRO FIC. JUSTAMENTE AHORITA, EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO, ACABO DE RECIBIR EL ARCHIVO DE MONSE (JAJAJA, DE VERDAD) ESPERO PUBLICARLO POR LA TARDE O A MAS TARDAR MAÑANA TEMPRANO.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE DÍA.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	4. Dudas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki. La historia es de Autoras de Candy y Terry. El presente cap. es de mi autoría.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **INOLVIDABLE TERRY**

 **Capitulo IV**

 **"DUDAS"**

 **por Nally Graham**

La nieve caía con intensidad, no se podía salir del hogar sin corre el riesgo de pescar un severo resfriado. Para ese entonces, los niños ya estaban en sus camas dormidos, arropados y tranquilos sin nada que turbara su sueño. No así Candy, que daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Su mente iba de un pensamiento a otro, llevaba dos noches en completo insomnio, todo desde que había recibido esa carta, esa bendita carta que removió todo su mundo.

Todavía recordaba lo que sintió al leer su contenido. Emoción, angustia, nerviosismo, pesar y muchas emociones más, las cuales tenía mucho tiempo de no sentir y que trataba de evitar por todo los medios posibles. Más ahora habían salido a flote y no sabía cómo manejarlas.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Estaría bien contestarle a él? Y que pensaría Susana si se enterara qué Terry la había buscado. O peor aún, ¿Qué ella había contestado? No, eso no estaría bien. Ella prometió alejarse y dejar que ellos fueran felices. Susana se lo merecía por haberle salvado la vida a su querido Terry. Ella fue testigo presencial de que Susana lo amaba más que a nadie.

Decidió levantarse de la cama y salir a buscar una taza con chocolate del que sobró de la cena. Estaba segura que si no despejaba un rato su mente se volvería loca.

Se encontraba en la cocina esperando que su chocolate se calentara, cuando entró la señorita Pony.

\- Candy, tu tampoco podías dormir - Fue una afirmación mas que pregunta por parte de la anciana.

\- No tengo sueño, y aparte tuve antojo de un chocolate caliente - Respondió la pecosa con un guiño.

\- ¿Y por qué no tienes sueño? Te ves un poco cansada hija.

\- No sé. Tal vez es por el frío, la nieve, que sé yo - Dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y volteando su vista al posillo que estaba en la lumbre.

La señorita Pony sabía muy bien por qué su pequeña tenía la falta de sueño. Todo cambió cuando le entregó la carta de Terry. Su niña regresó de su viaje feliz, animada, alegre, pero después de que leyera la misiva, Candy se sumergió en un mutismo total, la sonrisa se le borró y las ganas de preparar todo lo relacionado con celebrar Noche Buena se fueron. No platicaba, jugaba con los niños solo para no hacerlos sentir mal, cumplía con sus deberes por inercia. Y la verdad, es que esa actitud ya las tenía preocupadas a ella y a la hermana María. Cuando el cartero les entregó la misiva y vieron el remitente se alegraron porque pensaron que eran buenas noticias para su niña, pero al ver que está afectó su estado emocional, ya no estaban tan seguras de que haya estado del todo bien que se la entregaran.

Aunado a que Candy no decía nada sobre el contenido, así qué cundo escuchó que ella salía de su cuarto, decidió salir ella también, y de esa manera enfrentarla para que hablará sobre ello.

Cuando el chocolate estuvo caliente y después de servirse en las tazas, ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en el viejo comedor.

\- ¿Candy te encuentras bien?

La mirada de Candy estaba perdida en algún punto de la estancia. Y cuando Pony le habló, salió de su trance y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- No, no me encuentro bien señorita Pony.

\- Y quieres platicarme, tal vez está pobre anciana te dé un buen consejo.

\- Usted no es una pobre anciana. Para mí es como la madre que nunca conocí. Usted y la hermana María son mis madres, y el consejo que ustedes me den sé que será el correcto.

\- Mi niña, mi preciosa pecosa rebelde. Entonces por qué no me platicas lo que te está pasando. Estoy, estamos preocupadas por ti, la hermana María y yo.

\- ¡Ay señorita Pony! ni yo sé qué es lo que me pasa, estoy tan confundida. - Terminó en un suspiro.

\- Es por la carta que recibiste del joven Terry, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quieres contarme qué te dice en ella?

\- Dice que me sigue amando, a pesar del tiempo él me sigue amando señorita Pony.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? ¿Tú ya no sientes lo mismo por él?

\- Yo… yo lo sigo amando también - Respondió la rubia sonrojada.

\- Entonce no veo cual es el problema. - Dijo la anciana confundida. ¿No se suponía que si todavía había amor entre ese par, Candy tendría que estar feliz?

\- Hay un problema señorita Pony, él y yo no podemos estar juntos, Terry hizo una promesa y debe cumplirla. No sé por qué ahora envía esa carta. - Contesto Candy un poco alterada.

-Candy tranquila, de que promesa hablas, y por qué el joven Terry y tú no pueden estar juntos. ¿quieres explicarme?

Todo estaba mal, Candy sabía que si quería que su madre le aconsejara y ella saliera de esa turbación en la que se encontraba, tenía que decirle el motivo por el cual ella y Terry se separaron, a pesar de tener ya varios años de que sucedió su despedida. A excepción de Albert,nadie más sabía aquello, era algo que no deseaba que nadie supiera, era algo de ella, algo qué la lastimaba y no quería que las personas que la amaban se preocuparan y sufrieran por su causa. Pero en ese momento quiso ser sincera con aquella mujer que la conocía desde que era una bebé y que le suplicaba con su mirada que deseaba ayudarla. Así que le relató todo lo sucedido ese día que se suponía era el más importante de su vida, ya que había tomado la decisión de quedarse con Terry, porque ella entendió perfectamente lo que él le quiso decir al haber solo enviado el pasaje de ida.

Después de una hora, Candy terminó de contar todo sin omitir nada. Ya para cuando dijo la última frase, ambas mujeres estaban llorando a mares. La anciana por enterarse del sufrimiento que tuvo que atravesar su niña al tener que dejar al hombre que amaba, y tener que afrontarlo sola. Y Candy porque se sintió liberada, por fin había sacado todo lo que guardaba en su corazón.

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos minutos, sólo se escuchaba el chillar del aire en la ventana, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, las tazas vacías yacían sobre la mesa.

\- Mi niña, cuanto has sufrido. ¿Por qué nunca hablaste sobre ello? Has atravesado todo esto sola. Candy, no debió de ser esto así.

\- Lo siento, señorita Pony, no quería que ustedes sufrieran y se preocuparan por mi. - La pecosa bajo su rostro.

\- Candy, mírame. Nosotras sufrimos más al saber que tu te alejas, que te retraes y no sabemos como ayudarte. A veces es necesario platicar sobre lo que sentimos, lo que nos duele. Así como nos gusta compartir nuestras alegrías.

\- Ahora lo entiendo. Me siento mucho mejor, con menos carga.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya sé el panorama completo. ¿Dime que piensa hacer?

\- Lo que le dije, no sé.

\- Sigues pensando que está mal que ese muchacho te haya mandado la carta.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Él tiene que quedarse con Susana, lo prometió. Ella lo ama.

\- Pero él a ella no. ¿Y dónde queda lo que tú sientes? ¿Quieres seguir sacrificando tus sentimientos, solo para que la señorita Marlow esté feliz? Por qué déjame decirte mi niña, que si el joven Terry estuviera enamorado de ella, no te hubiera mandado esa carta.

\- ¡Pero él no le puede hacer eso!

\- Candy, él no le está haciendo nada. Nadie puede obligar a otra persona a amarla. Eso es voluntario, nace, es un deseo. Lo que esa señorita hizo fue algo loable, pero no justifica, ni mucho menos amerita que ustedes se hayan separado por eso.

\- Señorita Pony, no sé que hacer. Siempre creí que habíamos tomado la mejor decisión por el bienestar de Susana. Pensé que seriamos egoístas si estábamos juntos.

\- No se puede ser egoístas en donde hay amor.

\- ¿Que va a pasar con Susana si Terry se va de su lado por estar conmigo?

\- Eso hija, es algo que esa muchacha tiene que enfrentar sola. Ustedes la pueden apoyar, pero no pueden, ni deben sacrificar su felicidad por ella.

Candy, después de mucho tiempo, lograba ver una luz en ese oscuro túnel que había significado su existencia. Todo cambió en cuestión de días. Estaba convencida que jamás volvería a saber algo de Terry, él era su pasado, y ella tenía que seguir avanzando. Pero ahora, se presentaba una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo horizonte en sus vidas y dependía de ella, que eso se realizara.

La señorita Pony esperaba en silencio que Candy procesara las palabras que le había dicho, cuando de pronto recordó que hace un par de semanas atrás, había leído un diario en donde leyó una noticia sobre la señorita Marlow, que en su momento no le dio importancia, pero que ahora estaba segura ayudaría a su pecosa rebelde a tomar una decisión definitiva, sin tener de por medio culpa o remordimiento alguno, para ser feliz de una buena vez por todas. Así que se levantó con la velocidad de sus años hacía su oficina, y en cuestión de un par de minutos, tal vez un poco más, regresó hacía donde Candy y le dio el diario para que leyera esa noticia que ella necesitaba saber.

Candy al ver como su madre se levantó, se sorprendió, que ni tiempo le dio para preguntarle dónde iba, cuando regresó y vio como le ponía un diario arrugado en la mesa. Y le señaló con su regordete dedo la noticia que quería que leyera.

Candy obedeció y llevó su mirada hacia las letras impresas y leyendo quedó en shock.

\- No puede ser. Susurró

 _F_ _allece la ex actriz Susana Marlow,_

 _a la edad de veinte años._

 _Su madre Margareth viuda de Marlow_

 _se declaró culpable tras la muerte de su hija._

 _Se presume que fue envenenada por su progenitora,_

 _ella asegura que su hija padecía cáncer._

 _Por lo que ella misma decidió acabar son su vida._

 _The New York Post_

Continuara...

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí está mi contribución para esta historia en conjunto.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Dereka: Gracias, y esa es la idea seguir escribiendo juntas para nuestro querido Terry y deleitarlas con ello.**

 **Candice White: Lo mismo pienso, Mizuki estaba resentida con la vida o algo así. Mas bien con el amor, ya qué trató por todo los medios de dejar sola a Candy. Y a Terry hacerlo más infeliz.**

 **AnastasiaRomanov: Qué mal con Canulita con dejó con la duda. Esperó que este cap te haya aclarado algo más.**

 **Kamanance: Parece qué si perdió las esperanzas, pero no se te olvide que él es muyyy impulsivo.**

 **izzaki: Lo mismo pienso. Dónde carajos estaba Eleanor que no aconsejó a su hijo! En este cap, ya se resolvió el enigma del por qué Candy no recibió la carta a tiempo y por qué no contestó inmediatamente.**

 **Maya AC: Gracias. Y si, ha sido todo un reto escribir juntas, pero muy gratificante.**

 **Selenityneza: Bienvenida cuando gustes al grupo.**

 **Sofa Saldaa: Si muy desesperado nuestro Terry, pero ya ves, Candy también tenía sus dudas y conflictos.**

 **Eli: A veces son muy cabezones y testarudos estos rebeldes. Y sí, participa!**

 **Jari Grand: El amor de los rebelde es muy fuerte y dependen del otro para ser felices.**

 **Annie: Quién será esa persona? Más adelante se descubrirá. Estate al pendiente.**

 **Elydereyes: Esperó te haya gustado este capitulo.**

 **Iris Adriana: Ya falta menos para el reencuentro.**

 **Gracias por apoyarnos con su comentarios a todas las Terrytanas.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Enero 2019**


	5. Un nuevo adios

**Inolvidable Terry**

 **Capitulo V**

 **"Un nuevo adiós"**

 **...** **...**

Por CandyPecosa

 **...** **...**

Vestida elegantemente la joven mujer caminaba de un lado a otro en aquella lujosa sala que por tantos años fue escenario de diversos abrazos y muestras de cariño de parte de ese ser que era el motor de su vida y que hoy le daba la noticia de su partida inminente. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente mientras comenzaban a reflejar aquello que su corazón tanto sentía. ¡Dolor! Era lo que emitía su pecho; desesperación al no poder encontrar una excusa válida que detuviese aquello que se avecinaba a su vida.

Sabía del dolor que acompañaba cada paso que daba el joven, sabía que la vida le había jugado mal, pero ella lo amaba, él era su todo, Terry era su vida misma y ahora él se alejaba, la dejaba sola y con la angustia de no saber cuándo le volvería a ver.

Sus manos apretaban fuertemente su vestido rosa con tanta fuerza que podía verse la blancura de sus nudillos. No podía más con aquel sentimiento y no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos y dejar que grandes lagrimas surcaran sus mejillas a sabiendas que estas no ocasionarían ningún cambio en la decisión ya tomada por el joven actor.

– ¿Lo haces por ella? - Dijo la rubia mujer mientras le miraba fijamente en busca de una respuesta que fuese lógica ante lo que Terrence pensaba hacer.

– Lo hago por mí – Contestó el joven volteándose y mirando fijamente a la ventana. Los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer suavemente sobre aquel paisaje, llevando los pensamientos del joven hacía la última vez que mirando por una ventana la vio irse sin mirar atrás _"También nevaba cuando te fuiste"_ pensó.

– No te vallas mi amor – Le rogó la rubia, quien con lágrimas en los ojos aún le miraba y tocando su espalda hizo que este se volviese a ella. El joven tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia la mujer que hoy compartía su casa y a quien le debía su vida, pero ya era momento de buscar otro rumbo.

– Tengo que hacerlo… Por mí… - Respondió el joven mientras hacia una pausa y luego con su otra mano secaba el resto de las lágrimas que bajaban por el rostro de la bella mujer, respiró profundo y continuó - Debo hacerlo por él, mi padre.

– Él nunca estuvo presente en tu vida, él nunca fue el padre perfecto… – Le gritó ella agarrando fuertemente sus manos tratando de que sus palabras le hicieran cambiar de opinión, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, Terry seguía inmovible ante su decisión. Ella no aguantó más y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre uno de los sillones que adornaban aquel lugar

– Entiéndeme necesito alejarme de aquí – Volvió a decirle el joven colocándose de rodillas ante ella y tomando suavemente sus manos las besó

– Lo haces por ella ¿Verdad? – Preguntó de nuevo entre sollozos – Dime por favor – Le suplicó con el alma destrozado. Terrence se colocó de pie y caminó nuevamente hacia la ventana, tragó fuertemente y cerrando los ojos dejo caer una suave lagrima que recorrió toda la mejilla hasta perderse discretamente en la curva de su cuello.

– Todo lo que hago, todo lo que he hecho madre, lo he hecho por ella y para ella. – Musitó el joven actor bajando su rostro buscando las palabras precisas que pudieran dar a entender su sentir – Desde el principio todo ha sido por ella; ella me dio las fuerzas para seguir mis sueños, de venir aquí a este país y convertirme en lo que soy hoy.

– Hijo…

– Todos estos años ella ha sido la musa que me ha impulsado a mejorar, a ser el número uno – Discretamente Terry movió su cara para que Eleonor no viese lo afectado que estaba teniendo que hablar de este tema que ya había decidido enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón. – A pesar de Susana, a pesar de todos y de todo yo quería que ella supiera que yo estaba bien, que era el mejor – Miró al cielo como buscando aliciente a todo aquello que sentía su corazón y como se desgarraba su ser por dentro al pensar en la mujer que era dueña de sus días – Cada papel, cada obra, el compartir con Susanna y su madre – Respiró profundamente mientras miraba fijamente a su madre – Era por ella madre, siempre ha sido por ella. Todos estos años mi amor por ella ha sido inquebrantable; por más que intenté olvidarla yo sabía que al final de todo era ella quien me movía para continuar viviendo una vida absurda. – Respiró profundamente tratando de contener la lluvia de sentimientos que se asomaban – Soñarla e imaginarla eran mis únicos alicientes. – Dio unos pasos hacia el escritorio, tomó un vaso y por primera vez en muchos años se sirvió un trago de whisky.

Levantó lentamente aquel vaso a la altura de sus ojos y recuerdos de un pasado Rockstown volvieron a él. Recordar verla ante tantas personas y que bastase sólo con un espejismo de ella para que su mundo cambiase. Ella tenía ese poder en su vida, podía destruirlo con su silencio como lo estaba haciendo ahora o darle la vida con su risas como lo había hecho en su segunda colina de Poni.

Mientras movía aquel dorado líquido recordó cómo hacia pocos meses de haber recibido aquella carta de su padre donde le suplicaba que volviese. Su salud había mermado con los años y sus hermanos eran muy jóvenes aún para poder hacerse cargo de todos los negocios y el ducado de los Granchester. Su primera reacción fue la de reír ante la osadía de su padre de pedirle aquello, pero también recordó cómo un año antes aquella visita hecha por el mismo duque donde le pedía hacer las pases y brindarle todo su apoyo en su nueva vida y a partir de ahí su relación mejoró, pero ver la súplica de su padre a quien consideraba un ser de piedra le quebrantó el corazón, aunque en ese momento no podía aceptarle, el debiera aclarar las cosas con Candy y eso era su prioridad.

Ahora que la razón de estar en América ya no existía y que hubo logrado todo aquello que desde joven deseó: fama, fortuna y un nombre por sí mismo, ya no tenía razón de permanecer en esta tierra, ya no tenía sueños por realizar, ya todo le daba igual, ya no estaba su musa para inspirarlo a ser y querer más, ya no estaba la esperanza de tenerla, a su Candy. Entonces en su noche más triste mientras miraba al cielo desde la azotea decidió que era mejor alejarse de todo lo que le recordase a aquella pecosa que ya nunca más sería parte de su vida. Su Tarzán pecosa había decidido ser feliz y él no era parte de sus planes.

– Búscala, no te rindas por favor - Le imploró su madre interrumpiendo al joven de sus pensamientos

– Ya lo hice, le envié una carta - Le confesó el joven en un suave y doloroso susurro mientras bajaba la bebida y la colocaba nuevamente sobre el escritorio de su madre sin siquiera beberla.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

– Nada

– ¿Nada? No entiendo - Le indagó la actriz al ver la respuesta taciturna del joven actor.

– Nada – Dijo mirándola con una de sus tantas sonrisas sarcástica que Eleonor tanto odiaba, pues sabía que era una máscara a sus sentimientos – Mañana temprano parte mi barco a Londres, no se cuándo volveré, pero quiero que sepas que siempre serás bienvenida donde quiera que yo esté. Que te amo madre y que esto que hago, lo hago por mí. – Le dijo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

– Te me vas nuevamente Terry – Susurro su madre haciendo que parte del corazón del joven se quebrará en ese momento – ¿Dime qué puedo hacer para que te quedes?

– Ya he respondido la carta a mi padre y todo está listo para que yo tome su lugar, me es imposible retractarme de esta decisión. Es lo mejor para mi…

– Hijo…

– Sssff, madre no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego

Sentada ahora en aquel vagón de tren la joven rubia tocaba indefinidamente el bordado de aquel azul vestido. Ya no se acordaba si había sido regalo de Annie o de Patty, sólo sabía que el jugar con aquellos hilos bordados en forma de rosas rojas le tranquilizaban el tan alto grado de ansiedad que su cuerpo poseía.

Ahora se encontraba camino a New York, en el mismo tren y el mismo camino que hubo tomado tanto tiempo atrás y que hoy le llevaba nuevamente a él. Recordó cómo al ver aquel periódico donde hablaba sobre el fallecimiento de Susana; sus dudas inmediatamente desaparecieron sobre si debía o no buscarlo.

Por segundos pensó en una carta, pero sabía que sería más rápido si ella misma tomase la decisión de viajar, misma que estuvo apoyada por sus madres al ver el semblante de alegría de la joven pecosa. Tomó su bolso una vez más y sacó de él aquella carta que más de 100 veces hubo leído ya. Sabía su contenido, cada trazo, cada palabra, cada vocal era él y saberse aun amada era el sueño imposible que durante tiempo surco su mente.

Ahora le vería a él, su inolvidable Terry. _"Jamás mi amor te he podido olvidar, tú eres todo para mi"_ Pensaba mientras lágrimas de felicidad bajaban por sus mejillas, le vería nuevamente y esta vez seria para siempre.

Toda la noche estuvo pensando en él mientras cada minuto más se acercaba a su destino. Buscaba las palabras exactas para hablarle, no sabía qué decir o cómo decirle que en ella nada había cambiado con los años. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía ganas de volver a cantar, a soñar despierta y correr. Correr por la colina de Poni y en ella encontrarlo como cuando eran jóvenes en el colegio.

El tren se detuvo en aquella parada que hubo cambiado tanto con los años. Rápidamente tomó su equipaje y con toda la rapidez del mundo bajó y se dirigió hacia una línea de carruajes que servían como transporte para los turistas.

– Buenos días señor.

– Buenos días señorita ¿Dónde quiere que le lleve hoy? - Le preguntó el conductor mientras le ayudaba a subir el equipaje.

– Lléveme a esta dirección por favor -Le dijo Candy extendiendo un sobre con la dirección de aquel que anhelaba más que su vida.

– MMmmm Yo conozco ese lugar, es la casa de la actriz número uno de todos los tiempos.

– Sí, la señorita Baker - Dijo ella mostrando su más alegre sonrisa _"Pronto amor, pronto estaremos juntos"_ Se dijo para sí mientras veía como aquellos imponentes edificios cruzaban de lado a lado.

Al llegar a aquel lugar fue atendida por un mayordomo que a primera no la quiso dejar pasar, pero que luego al ver el sobre que le mostró la joven la tendió como si fuese la misma señora de a casa. La dirigió al estudio y allí espero pacientemente. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo, ya no había vuelta atrás; en pocos minutos estarían juntos para siempre.

La enorme puerta de aquel lugar se abrió dando entrada a una mujer quien continuaba aún con sollozos. Al ver el estado en que se encontraba la actriz, Candy de inmediato corrió a ella y sin más sólo se dedicó a preguntar por aquel se imaginaba era la causa del dolor de Eleonor.

– ¿Terry? – Dijo la joven acercándose cada vez más a la mujer y con mil y una interrogantes en sus ojos.

– Se ha ido Candy, mi hijo se fue…

 **...** **...**

 **Hola una vez más...**

Gracias por todos su comentarios, apoyo y por leernos. Cuando comenzamos esta idea me fascinó y quiero dar las gracias a todas las chicas por permitirme ser parte y decirles que la he pasado súper bien con todas ustedes, son grandes mujeres y espero que este sea el principio de muchos más.

¿Creen que se encontraran nuevamente? ó ¿Eleonor se convertirá en un impedimento para la unión de ambos creyendo que Candy es la culpable de la tristeza de su hijo?


	6. Chapter 6

**INOLVIDABLE TERRY**

 _ **Reencuentro.**_

 _ **CAPITULI VI**_

 _Escrito por Katydg_

* * *

Empezaba a nevar otra vez, su ropa estaba humedecida al igual que sus cabellos y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, aun así, parecía que sus pies estaban clavados al suelo de concreto y su mirada perdida en el horizonte mientras observaba cómo la gente iba y venía, algunos se despedían de sus familiares y otros esperaban con ansia el retorno de los suyos.

Sintió una rara opresión en el pecho, y sin poder evitarlo recordó aquella madrugada en la que hacía tantos años había abandonado Inglaterra.

En aquella oportunidad, aunque su corazón estaba lleno de tristeza por la despedida, también estaba lleno de esperanza… De esperanza de un futuro junto a su pecosa.

Se preguntó cómo hubieran sido las cosas si no se hubieran dejado engañar por Eliza…

Tal vez… Sólo tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes, pero ahora ya no tenía caso lamentarse.

Ella había decidido dejarlo atrás y continuar con su vida.

Sus caminos no volverían a cruzarse jamás.

Sabía que era lo mejor, sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué había hecho ella para olvidar… ¿Acaso sus sospechas eran ciertas? ¿Acaso ella había encontrado consuelo en otros brazos?

El sólo hecho de imaginarla entregándole su amor a alguien más hacía que su sangre hirviera.

Pero a pesar de todo no podía culparla, mucho menos odiarla.

—Señor… disculpe que lo moleste… Pero no puede estar aquí afuera… Es decir… Está haciendo mucho frío y aún no han anunciado la salida del barco, así que… ¿por qué no espera adentro?

Terry apenas levantó la mirada, dispuesto a mandar al diablo a quién se había atrevido a molestarlo, pero en cuanto vio a la mujer se quedó paralizado… Era rubia y tenía los ojos verdes… tenía que ser una broma…

—Señor… ¿se encuentra bien?

—Eh, sí. - consiguió decir.

La mujer sonrió.

—Entonces sígame, le buscaré un buen lugar y le traeré algo caliente. - dijo, antes de que Terry pudiera replicar.

En silencio la siguió al interior de la sala de espera.

Él lugar comenzaba a abarrotarse, pero la mujer se las arregló para darle la mesa más apartada, como si fuera capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos.

Terry agradeció el gesto, puesto que lo último que quería era llamar la atención de la gente, menos aún de alguno que otro periodista, de esos que no se cansaban de seguirlo a todas partes, especialmente en los últimos días después de que la muerte de Susana se hiciera pública y se revelará que había sido su propia madre la responsable de su fatal desenlace.

No había querido admitirlo, pero de alguna manera sentía pena por aquella mujer… no sólo había perdido a su hija, sino que también había perdido su libertad, sin embargo, cuando la visitó en la cárcel sostuvo en todo momento que había hecho lo mejor para su hija y que no se arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

"Una madre es capaz de cualquier cosa por sus hija" - le había dicho Eleonor cuándo le contó lo sucedido.

Eleonor… Realmente se sentía muy mal por haberla dejado así, sobre todo ahora que eran tan cercanos, pero no veía otra solución, tenía que marcharse, y cuanto más pronto mejor…

Ahora que la esperanza de volver a estar a su lado estaba finalmente muerta, no tenía caso prolongar su estancia, sólo esperaba que su nueva vida y sus nuevas responsabilidades le ayudaran a sobrellevar el vacío que tenía en su alma.

La espera lo estaba matando, ¿por qué tenía que tardar tanto ese barco?

En ese momento pusieron frente a él una bandeja con algo de chocolate caliente, galletas y un puñado de caramelos.

—Yo no ordené…

—Lo sé… Es sólo que se veía usted muy triste y pensé que necesitaba algo de dulzura en su vida. - dijo la mujer, y Terry se percató de que era la misma que le había pedido entrar a la sala.

Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, la muchacha huyó despavorida.

Estaba claro que esa mujer no era Candy, pero no podía evitar pensar que había algo en su persona que le recordaba a ella… tal vez sus ojos, que eran del mismo tono de verde… o esa forma de entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás ¿acaso todas las rubias de ojos verdes eran así?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos.

Y decidió darle un sorbo a aquella bebida mientras pasaba sus últimos instantes en suelo americano.

—¡Pasajeros con destino a Southamptom! ¡Favor de abordar ahora! - Anunciaban por los altavoces.

Terry se puso de pie, tomó su pequeña maleta y se dirigió a la salida.

No sin antes tomarse un momento para dejar una rápida nota de agradecimiento por intentar animarlo aún sin conocerlo acompañado de una generosa propina.

* * *

—¿Terry eres tú? - dijo Eleonor, que se encontraba en su estudio a oscuras y bebiendo una copa de whisky.

—Eleonor… - musitó Candy al ver a la elegante dama como nunca antes.

—Se ha ido… - exclamó ella con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Por un breve momento Candy no fue capaz de procesar la información que Eleonor le había dado, hasta que la mujer la tomó de la solapa de su abrigo.

— Terry se ha ido… Y es culpa tuya… - dijo Eleonor tomando con más fuerza el abrigo de la rubia.

Candy sintió un poco de temor debido a la reacción de la mujer, pero se calmó cuando ella aflojó su agarre y se dejó caer en la alfombra para comenzar a llorar otra vez.

—¿Dónde está Terry? - preguntó Candy con suavidad.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Es que aún no le has hecho el daño suficiente?

Candy se sintió herida por las palabras de Eleonor, pero no podía culparla, Terry era su hijo, y era lógico que deseara protegerlo.

Candy se sentó con cuidado junto a ella y la tomó de las manos.

—Eleonor, escucha… Yo nunca quise que las cosas terminan así entre Terry y yo… pero no tuvimos opción, o al menos eso era lo que creía, ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un error, nunca debí dejarlo con Susana, por eso estoy aquí para remediarlo.

Eleonor la miró atentamente, sabía que Candy era una buena persona, a ella le debía el retorno de Terry a su vida, pero al mismo tiempo también había sido la causa del sufrimiento de su retoño por años y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que éste sufriera más, ya había sido suficiente.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no respondiste la carta? Terry esperó y esperó por una respuesta que nunca llegó, él dio por sentado que no querías saber nada más de él y se marchó esta mañana.

—Sé que tal vez no lo creas, pero yo no tenía idea de la existencia de esa carta.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder…

Eleonor llamó al mayordomo y éste se presentó al acto.

—Lleva a la señorita al muelle, pero apresurarse por favor. - pidió la dama.

—Así se hará.

—Terry parte en el _**Lancastria**_ a medio día. —Fue lo único que dijo Eleonor como última instrucción y luego el vehículo partió a toda velocidad, devorando las calles de la gran manzana justo como muchos años atrás.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del automóvil, Candy rezaba para que el chófer llegara a tiempo.

¿Acaso su destino era encontrarse para perderse siempre? - se preguntó la rubia cuando miró el reloj y descubrió que tan sólo faltaban diez minutos para que el barco zarpara.

—¿Cree que pueda ir más rápido?

El chófer esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Lo intentaré señorita, mientras tanto. ¡Sosténgase! - dijo, para acelerar a fondo.

Apenas el auto se detuvo, la rubia bajó del auto como alma que lleva el diablo, empujando en el proceso a cientos de personas que se habían congregado allí para despedir a sus seres queridos.

Pero con todo y eso no fue capaz de localizar a Terry por ninguna parte.

Entonces la bocina que anunciaba la partida del barco comenzó a sonar.

¡Ya era demasiado tarde!

La fuerza en sus piernas le falló, y se derrumbó allí, sin importarle nada a su alrededor.

Gruesas lágrimas brotaron sin parar de sus ojos ¡otra vez había llegado tarde!

Poco a poco la gente comenzó a dispersarse del lugar.

Candy decidió entonces que era momento de marcharse.

Entonces, al levantar la vista, distinguió la figura de un hombre que observaba el barco alejarse.

De espaldas tenía un gran parecido con Terry, pero éste llevaba el cabello corto, además ya muchas veces en el pasado había creído ver a Terry y resultaba ser otra persona.

Pero entonces, como si de una película se tratara el hombre se dio la vuelta, haciendo que las piernas de Candy temblaran como gelatina.

-¿Terry? - preguntó con la voz quebrada por la emoción y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

— "Pasajeros con destino Southampton" - volvió a sonar en el altavoz.

Terry aguardaba a la orilla del muelle, mientras tanto a qué todos los demás pasajeros abordarán.

Cientos de pensamientos asaltaron su mente entonces.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Realmente iba a marcharse sin luchar? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde?

Si Candy lo había dejado atrás, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, pero no sin antes escucharlo de sus labios.

Iría a Chicago, la buscaría, y la obligaría a decirle a la cara que ya no sentía nada por él.

Después de que el barco hubo zarpado, se quedó unos minutos mirando el horizonte, luego se dispuso a ir a la estación de tren...

Entonces, al volverse, la vio.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de una jugarreta más de su mente, pero la idea se disipó cuando ella pronunció su nombre.

Sin esperar nada más, la estrechó entre sus brazos, como tantas veces lo había hecho en sus sueños, luego unió sus labios a los de ella.

Ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones…

* * *

 **Bueno, pues ésta fue mi pequeña aportación para éste proyecto.**

 **CConfieso que al principio me sentí incapaz de estar a la altura del talento de las chicas que participaron, pero al final resultó una linda experiencia, ojalá les haya gustado y sigan disfrutando ésta historia.**

 **Por último agradezco a las chicas por darme la oportunidad de formar parte de este equipo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Inolvidable Terry**

Fic grupal escrito por:

Ceshire, Doralix, Canulita Pech, Nally Graham, CandyPecosa, Katydg, Palasatenea2018 y Elby8a

 **Capítulo Final**

 **Por Palasatenea**

Disclaimer: la historia es nuestra pero Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y el gusto de compartir.

La bruma se hacía más espesa a cada instante, el mar salado apenas y se distinguía, pero para ella era más como si estuviera en medio de una ensoñación, todo parecía ahora como si todo fuera un sueño.

Hacia más o menos dos meses y medio toda su vida había dado un giro completo, le parecía mentira que finalmente, después de tanto correr tras de Terry, de tanto llegar tarde cada vez que trataba de alcanzarlo, cuando creyó que lo había vuelto a perder una vez más, el apareció frente a ella fundiéndose ambos en un ansiado beso.

Todo lo que sucedió después pareciera transcurrir en su mente como si de un sueño se tratara, no recordaba cómo llegaron nuevamente con Eleonor, pero si recordaba las lágrimas de felicidad de la bella dama, al ver de regreso a su vástago.

Luego de los abrazos y cuando las emociones lograron serenarse, Candy y Terry pudieron conversar y exponer a grandes rasgos lo sucedido en sus vidas durante esa negra etapa que habían atravesado uno lejos de la otra, la conversación había sido larga, más que por lo que tenían que decirse que era mucho, se debía principalmente a que era interrumpida constantemente con un beso y otro, no dejando un solo instante de tener sus manos entrelazadas o de cobijarse en medio de abrazos.

Terry quería llamar a su padre para explicarle que habría un retraso, él le había explicado a Candy que había tomado el Ducado cuando la creyó perdida, por otro lado, lo hizo para ayudar a su padre, lo que no se esperaba es que el mismo Duque apareciera en la estancia de Eleonor, ni mucho menos que fuera acompañada por Albert su gran amigo y protector.

.

.

El Duque había llegado hacía tiempo atrás para buscar a su hijo, lo había seguido cuando fue al teatro y lo vio cuando este desnudo su alma esa noche, por ello decidió que haría todo lo posible para ayudarle, mantuvo su estadía en New York en secreto, mientras buscaba la mejor forma de lograr su cometido.

Le había costado un poco contactar al Patriarca de los Andrew, se había desilusionado cuando se le informo que Candy estaba de viaje con él, en especial cuando le explicaron con escandalosa claridad que iba en calidad de amante de este, puesto que tenían años de tener una vergonzosa relación.

Si el mismo no hubiera conocido a Candy tiempo atrás, todo aquello habría tenido algún peso en él, pero él sabía que su hijo no estaría tan enamorado de una jovencita así, esa joven dulce y decidida que el conoció no se parecía a la que le describían, por el contrario no podía decir lo mismo de la persona que estaba detrás de esta terrible información que no era otra más que Eliza Leagan, quien después de enterarse por la Hermana Grey, que era la misma Eliza la causante de la terrible trampa hecha a su hijo y a Candy en el San Pablo, había perdido toda credibilidad ante él.

Dejo que Eliza creyera que sus palabras habían surtido el efecto deseado y continuo en sus esfuerzos de contactar al patriarca, logro dar con el fiel George quien después de una entrevista con el Duque pudo saber su intención y lo puso en contacto con su jefe, luego de algunas palabras ambos hombres no dudaron en ponerse de acuerdo en beneficio de los Rebeldes del San Pablo.

Pero conociendo el carácter de ambos, siendo la rubia una eterna defensora de la felicidad ajena olvidándose siempre de la propia, y el castaño un orgulloso, impulsivo y testarudo, tenían incluso un plan de contingencia para unirlos, el Duque había llamado a Terry a Inglaterra, Albert se encargaría de llevar a Candy, estando allá harían valer el compromiso matrimonial que ambos ya habían hecho, esperaban que al menos no se negaran, por lo que cuando supieron que al fin estos resolvieron por si mismos sus problemas ellos ya tendrían todo listo para celebrar el matrimonio.

Y complaciendo el deseo de los enamorados el matrimonio fue celebrado en el hogar de Pony en un ambiente íntimo y acogedor, en compañía de sus seres queridos, claro con la aclaración de que en Londres se celebraría nuevamente la boda, pero ya con todos los honores que como nuevos Duques de Grandchester se requería.

.

.

A Candy aun le parecía escuchar la marcha nupcial anunciando su llegada del brazo de Albert al altar, veía las caras de felicidad de sus madres junto a los niños del hogar de Pony, la ceremonia tan esperada fue todo lo que siempre deseo y soñó, incluso en el tiempo cuando sentía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, las palabras del sacerdote dieron la última bendición permitiendo a Terry besar a su esposa, interrumpiendo el momento la larga fila de felicitaciones, Eleonor quien no había dejado de llorar en toda la ceremonia junto a la hermana María y la señorita Pony, Annie y Paty junto a su abuela, Albert junto a Sophie su prometida a quien Candy embromaba llamando mami, aprovechándose del cariño que se tenían, Archie, Tom, Jimmy y su padre, sin olvidar al doctor Martin y el personal de la clínica feliz que habían hecho junto al hogar de Pony.

Una de las mayores alegrías de Candy había sido el poder tener a Stear con ella ese día tan especial, después de haber sido dado por muerto fue para todos una bendición la noticia de que después de vagar por varios hospitales de Europa por haber perdido su memoria, fue reconocido por uno de los investigadores que Albert había puesto para asegurarse de lo que le había sucedido, fue trasladado a Chicago con total hermetismo debido a lo delicado de su estado, no se le informo a nadie por temor a que no sobreviviera, hasta que estuvo recuperado, su recuperación había sido lenta, apenas y tenía movilidad, pero gracias al equipo médico contratado por Albert y la tía abuela, sumado a los amorosos cuidados de Paty que fue a la única a quien Albert informo a petición de Stear al recuperar su memoria, este se había curado por completo.

La tía abuela Elroy no podía faltar, los que si faltaron a exigencia del Duque fueron los Leagan, quien después de haber mostrado a la severa señora las pruebas de la desfachatez de su sobrina al dañar la reputación de los ahora Duques, más el fallido compromiso de Niel con Candy sumado a su trato hacia ella y de saber que gracias a sus imprudencias este matrimonio casi no se realiza no dudo en castigarlos, no solo no permitiendo su asistencia a la boda de Candy y Terry tanto en América como en Inglaterra, si no con sacarlos de su testamento y sacarlos de la mayoría de reuniones familiares hasta que demostraran su cambio con su conducta.

Eleonor estaba renuente a irse a Inglaterra con Candy y Terry como tanto se lo había pedido este último

-Está bien Eleonor, la comprendo, usted tiene su vida hecha acá en New York.

-Cómo te pones de su lado pecosa traidora

-No me pongo del lado de nadie mocoso engreído, solo digo que comprendo las razones de Eleonor, pero es una lástima que el Duque se ganara la preferencia de su nieto, supongo que será normal al ser al que vera más a menudo, que pena

-Nie… nieto, Candy… - Eleonor miraba asombrada a su nuera.

-Si Eleonor, su nieto, acabamos de confirmarlo, venimos del médico, estoy embarazada, será abuela - respondió la rubia con su radiante sonrisa.

-Oh Candy, Terry hijos, felicidades, qué alegría

Eleonor empezó a bailar por todo el lugar, mientras abrazaba una y otra vez a Candy y a Terry, es obvio que después de semejante noticia la bella dama no dudo en cambiar de opinión con respecto a su lugar de residencia.

.

.

-Pareciera como si hubiera sido ayer que nos conocimos aquí verdad - dijo de pronto su esposo, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y la pegaba a su cuerpo

-Es maravilloso volver a estar juntos en este mismo barco, aun me parece estar viviendo un sueño Terry

-Pues me alegro de que sea un sueño y no una pesadilla, y debes convencerte de una vez pecosa, que esto es real.

Le dio la vuelta para tenerla frente a él, acaricio los suaves e indomables rizos que tanto amaba, mientras su otra mano sostenía su cintura, junto su frente con la de ella al tiempo que dejo sus rizos para acariciar su mejilla.

-La obscuridad ya paso Candy, nuestro amor ahora brilla, porque tú eres mi luz, mi sol, contigo todo vuelve a tener vida.

-Somos uno Terry, siempre lo fuimos, nos desgarraron uno del otro, pero al hacerlo no lograron separar nuestros corazones que solo laten al compás del otro, te amo Terry, tu también eres mi luz, mi sol, siempre has sido tu mi amor, mi inolvidable amor, **_Mi Inolvidable Terry._**

-Te amo tanto, Candy.

Sin poder ni querer evitar lo que su corazón le pedía rozo suavemente los labios de su pecosa, degustándolos lentamente, saboreándolos sin prisas, con la seguridad de ser el dueño de todos y cada uno de sus besos, acariciando el interior de esta con su lengua que ya se había unido a la de ella en un lenguaje propio que solo demostraba el inmenso amor que se tenían con un beso y otro y otro.

-Creo que debemos entrar Duquesa, no querrá pescar un resfriado.

-Mi Lord, sospecho que más que preocupado por mi salud, lo que a su Gracia le interesa es ir a hacerla de chaperón de su amada madre.

-Lo que sucede mi Lady, es que usted está empeñada en hacerla de cupido en beneficio de su señor suegro.

-No veo que pueda tener de malo, si tu padre ahora es viudo y tu madre es joven y merece ser feliz.

-Pecosa

-Mi mocoso engreído, deja que ellos arreglen sus asuntos, mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de los nuestros - le respondió Candy con una sonrisa pícara, que hizo que los pensamientos de Terry se fueran hasta una suave cama y olvidara hasta su nombre, volviéndose irrelevante cualquier otra cosa.

FIN


	8. Epílogo

Epílogo

Advertencia Hot, Lemon, este capítulo contiene escenas de alto contenido erótico. Proceder a discreción. Espero disfruten del postre tanto como yo. ;-)

88888888

Caminaban tomados de la mano hacia su camarote, con los labios hinchados a causa de sus besos. El barco los llevaba rumbo a una nueva vida con el fruto de su amor creciendo en el vientre femenino, marcando así el inicio de su familia, de su hogar juntos. Los pensamientos de ciclos que se cerraban inundaban sus mentes.

Terry recordaba cómo se había sentido en un principio, cuando había decidido que ya había sido suficiente. Ese había sido el parte aguas, desde ese momento las cosas se habían acomodado. No habría querido que las cosas terminarán así para Susana, pero en el momento que puso un "hasta aquí" Decidió que era momento de seguir adelante, de continuar sus vida ya que había pagado el privilegio de vivirla más que con creces aún sí esto significara hacerlo sin Candy, aunque esto significara cerrar su corazón.

La incertidumbre que lo había agobiado cada día en los que esperó respuesta a su carta enviada llevándole la contraria a su sentido común tan solo para recibir ¿qué? Nada, silencio. Esa había sido su respuesta tajante.

Ya se había prometido al final de su catarsis en el teatro que nunca más se dejaría vencer por la adversidad, y que si su destino era vivir en soledad, lo enfrentaría con valor.

Ahora, se sentía renovado. Cada acto conlleva una consecuencia. Años atrás había decidido la culpa disfrazada de honor como solución en vez de creer plenamente en el amor.

Había estado a punto de rendirse de nuevo, pero decidió plantarle cara a la vida, en vez de solo dejarse llevar como un títere por los acontecimientos a su alrededor. La vida le había respondido contundente al encontrarse con su pecosa.

Jamás volvería a rendirse ante la adversidad. Jamás volvería a apostar en contra de su amor sin importar las pruebas que se le presentaran, ya que éste había probado ser más fuerte que su propia testarudez.

–Mi Tarzán Pecosa, a mí también me parece estar viviendo un sueño al estar aquí junto a ti. La alegría inunda mi ser al saber que no lo es, ésta es mi nueva realidad que comparto contigo.

Te prometo que te compensaré cada uno de los malos momentos que pasaste por mis erradas decisiones. Tú y nuestro bebé son lo más importante para mí ahora y siempre.- pensaba Terry.

\- Quiero demostrarte con mis besos lo mucho que te amo. Quiero besar cada parte de ti– Le decía dedicándole miradas cargadas de salvajes intenciones.

Candy sintió la electricidad del contacto que la mano de su esposo le transmitía, detuvo su andar hacia el camarote y en un movimiento inesperado lo jaló hacia ella para de puntitas, darle un beso de esos que van cargados de total entrega.

Al entrar en el camarote los besos fueron subiendo en intensidad, las manos de Terry viajaron de su cintura hasta las nalgas de Candy tomándola con fuerza para cargarla. Ella se aferró con las piernas a la cintura de su esposo mientras entrelazaba sus manos en su nuca, tocando su cabello.

Terry había sabido dictarle el ritmo que seguiría aquél encuentro como algo salvaje y apasionado. Desde un principio, desde su noche de bodas había sabido guiarla y la estaba instruyendo en el arte de hacer el amor.

Flashback

Le había costado mucho trabajo el complacerlo en que la viera desnuda por completo en esa su primera noche juntos.

– Candy, déjame descubrirte toda, te quiero ver completa, como eres– Le había dicho de espaldas a ella con su voz enronquecida al tiempo que le hacía el cabello a un lado y depositaba suaves besos en la base de su cuello justo donde nacía su cabello, descubriendo los primeros botones de su vestido blanco.

No tenía manera de negarse, ella sentía el deseo de complacerlo en todo, este era el momento de dar rienda suelta a todas esas caricias que se habían perdido en el tiempo separados. Este era su momento y lo quería vivir al máximo aunque su nerviosismo llegara a su máximo nivel.

– Sí amor– había sido su respuesta.

Él se pegó más a ella y pudo sentir esa parte de su anatomía endurecida en la parte baja de su espalda provocando que se estremeciera.

Terry mostró su satisfacción sonriéndole y pegando sus labios a la nívea piel de su hombro mientras sus diestras manos seguían abriendo botones, uno a uno con tortuosa lentitud para Candy, descubriéndola. Así continuó retirando capa tras capa como removiendo los pétalos de una fragante flor que apetecible ofrecía su néctar por propia convicción.

Al terminar Terry tomó un paso hacia atrás y la devoró con sus cobaltos encendidos. Ella quiso cubrirse, más por instinto que por otra cosa, pero él retiró sus manos con las propias haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza, le sonrió transmitiéndole seguridad y recorrió su anatomía haciéndola sentir el calor de su mirada. A Candy se le crispo la piel, mientras los pezones se le endurecieron en ese momento tan erótico y liberador.

– Pecosa eres hermosa– le dijo con su voz aún más grave por el deseo.

La tomó de la mano y la guio hasta la cama, haciéndola que se recostara boca abajo. –Ahora quiero mostrarme ante ti. Quiero que me veas– Le dijo desanudando su corbata ante la verde mirada cargada de expectativa.

A la corbata le siguieron las mancuernillas, la camisa y Candy sentía la boca seca al recorrer los bien definidos músculos por primera vez. La mirada de él era fuego puro que ahora era reflejo de la suya. De repente bajó su vista al camino de vellos que nacía poco arriba del ombligo y que guiaba justo al bulto en la entrepierna de Terry. Candy sintió un momento de pena al ver que él la estaba viendo como se lo comía con los ojos y se tapó la cara con su almohada.

–Ah no, pecosa yo quiero que me veas y me mires bien– Ella inmediatamente levantó la mirada y le aventó su almohada. Una carcajada divertida salió de su garganta.

–Terry– le dijo haciendo un mohín.

Al ver que tenía de nuevo su atención, se despojó rápidamente de sus pantalones y calzoncillos quedando totalmente expuesto por primera vez ante su pecosa.

– ¿Te gusta lo que vez pecosa?– le dijo afirmando orgulloso, más que preguntando.

Candy abrió sus esmeraldas y sintió cosquilleo y humedad entre sus piernas al verlo firme, imponente ante ella con toda su masculina belleza. Asintió y se mordió el labio inferior, eso fue demasiado para Terry quien apresurado se subió a la cama. La abrazó besándola mordisqueando ese mismo labio. Se deleitó en los endurecidos botones que contrastaban con la suavidad de sus pechos al hacer contacto con el suyo.

Candy tocaba la masculina espalda con sus palmas de arriba hacia abajo disfrutando la textura de la piel, lo caliente que estaba. Se deleitaba en la intimidad de ese primer contacto entre sus pieles desnudas que temblaban ante lo que estaba por venir.

El la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y quiso tranquilizarla apretando aún más su abrazo le susurró al oído.

–Estos somos tú y yo en nuestra intimidad, aquí siempre podrás ser tú misma conmigo, como yo sé que lo puedo ser contigo. Me muestro ante ti tal como soy en cuerpo y alma porque a ti es a quien pertenezco.

Pecosa te amo tanto quiero hacerte el amor hoy y siempre. –

Fin del Flashback

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras el caminaba con ella enredada a su cuerpo. Terry desabrochó su cinturón lanzándolo lejos. En un arrebatado ademán, Candy le abrió la camisa provocando que los botones volaran por los aires y cayeran golpeteando en el piso de madera.

A Terry se le iluminó el rostro ante tal apasionada demostración por parte de su Tarzán Pecosa quien cada vez se mostraba más segura, más atrevida en sus caricias. Le regaló una amplia sonrisa maliciosa y sin separar sus ojos de los de ella, le arrancó su prenda más íntima. Luego, sacó sus pechos por encima de su vestido los cuales Terry devoraba con avidez.

Cada mordisco, cada lengüetazo lleno de voracidad la hacía desfallecer queriendo más de él.

Candy sintió la pared a su espalda y se apoyó en esta para pegar más sus caderas hacia Terry.

El recorrió su pierna con su mano izquierda, mientras la sostenía con su otro brazo por debajo de la otra pierna y su mano derecha apretaba sus nalgas deliciosa y salvajemente. Su traviesa mano subió por el femenino muslo hasta introducir sus dedos en el interior, en su centro húmedo y desbordante.

Candy soltó un gemido de placentera sorpresa. Terry sin dejar de verla empezó a acariciar su pequeño volcán de terminales nerviosas observando sin perder detalle como el pecoso rostro se enrojecía aún más y los labios hinchados dejaban escapar ardientes suspiros que lo invitaban a seguir. Excitándolo dolorosamente, cada vez más.

–¿Te gusta Pecosa, me encanta que te guste? Disfrútalo amor, eres tan bella–Le decía mientras hundía su cara en el breve espacio tras su oreja para depositar candentes besos.

Sus palabras la hicieron sentir, atrevida, desinhibida, como toda una diosa. Bajó su pequeña mano para desabrocharle el pantalón y la introdujo acariciando su dureza. Terry la volteó a ver con reverencia resoplando entre sus dientes apretando la quijada. La mirada de él la hacía desfallecer. Ese hombre entrecerraba sus cobaltos, estaba casi al límite y nadie más que ella había provocado eso en él. Lo tomó tratando de cubrirlo con sus manos y lo liberó del pantalón para guiarlo dentro de ella.

Terry en un rápido empujón se introdujo por completo en la sedosa carne y comenzó a embestirla cada vez más rápido con mayor determinación sosteniéndola con sus fuertes brazos mientras ella lo apretaba con los suyos.

Hasta que Candy arqueó la espalda y sintiendo como explotaba en mil pedazos lo llevo junto con ella palpitando a su alrededor. Subieron al infinito haciendo que derramara su semilla en su interior.

88888888

Justo hoy se cumplen 7 años desde que iniciamos de Cero en el viejo continente.

Los años alejados han quedado en el olvido y ahora no concibo mi vida de ninguna otra manera.

Este hombre a mi lado me llena de alegría, de sueños realizados y metas por alcanzar.

El hogar "Segunda Colina" ya tiene tres años de funcionar siguiendo la misma línea del Hogar de Pony, aunque mis madres son insustituibles, pero pongo especial cuidado en la atención de los niños. Poco imaginábamos que sería el medio por el cual Nally, Elizabeth y Melissa llegarían a nuestra vida. Esas pequeñas trillizas nos conquistaron desde que llegaron al hogar y no pudimos dejarlas ir.

Con la ayuda del Duque de Grandchester -mi esposo-. Se ha creado la fundación "Pecas" para apoyar a los niños a continuar con sus estudios.

La cual fue su regalo de cumpleaños para mí.

Ese duque no deja de ser un travieso que goza con incordiarme en cuánta oportunidad se le presenta.

He tenido la oportunidad de ver sus múltiples facetas y yo amo cada una de ellas.

Creímos que dejar la actuación sería un golpe muy duro para él, pero ha encontrado felicidad al poder utilizar su título en beneficio de los más necesitados. En Terrence Graham Duque de Grandchester tienen a un fiero y audaz representante en la cámara de Lores.- Candy dejó a un lado su diario, al escuchar el grito de alegría proveniente de sus siete amores al recibir al octavo y primero de todos ellos.

–Papi–lo llamaban felizmente volviendo locas a sus nanas mientras corrían a su encuentro.

–Monitos mios– les gritó Terry con su amplia sonrisa que le hacía brillar sus cobaltos abriendo sus brazos preparándose para el ataque.

El primero en llegar había sido Brendan fiel copia de su padre y que por ser el mayor era el más rápido de siete años, seguido de Richard y Laura los rubios pecosos, gemelos idénticos de 5 años y al final las pequeñas Marlenne de lacia cabellera castaña y Dora de rizos indomables como su madre las dos de ojos azules como Terry de cuatro y tres años respectivamente. Las niñas quienes se tomaban muy en serio su papel de hermanas mayores ayudaban a las trillizas de apenas 2 añitos tomándolas de sus regordetas manitas.

Óscar el mayordomo tenía estrictamente prohibido interferir en el recibimiento de los niños para con el duque sin importar las revoltosas consecuencias. Esto no le impedía apretar puños y quijada por igual ante la total falta de protocolo. La duquesa había roto muchas reglas y aunque ya llevara con ellos desde su llegada de América, no lograba acostumbrarse a este y otros rituales familiares que incluían trepar árboles. Así que miraba con horror mientras Terry era derribado al pasto de la entrada principal de la imponente Grandchester Manor por sus pequeños.

Candy por su parte lo veía fascinada desde el ventanal en la biblioteca tratando de imitarla en una de sus muecas características de traviesa. Terry intentaba guiñar un ojo y sacar la lengua al mismo tiempo.

Los niños hacían chistosas gesticulaciones copiando a su papá.

Candy regresó a su diario

-Para mí por siempre será mi mocoso engreído, mi inolvidable Terry.-

88888888

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia escrita con mucho cariño para celebrar a nuestro Bombón Inglés.

Por mi parte doy gracias a las compañeras escritoras por haber hecho tan bello grupo y por tomarme en cuenta para este proyecto. Las que no pudieron participar en esta ocasión, igual espero poder colaborar en alguna otra loquera compartida.

Elby8a ;-)

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
